A Certain Hazel-Eyed Boy
by iamsocool07
Summary: She was at a twisting, endless maze of feelings. The problem is, she's still young. 13 for that matter. How is she gonna cope with these sudden feelings?
1. Chapter 1 Puppies and Cold Water

AAAARGGGGHHH!" I shrieked as I felt the cold water hit me squarely on the face. I abruptly stood up and found my loose pajamas and hair plastered to me.

" Merlin's underpants! don't you have other ways to wake me up?" I looked down at my puppy printed pajamas.

"You wouldn't wake up after I shaked you, I only see one way to wake you up after that" she said nonchalantly "oh, and get showered, we're leaving in an hour."

I glared at her one last time before going to the shower.

I was deep in thought while walking 'I will definitely get back at her, oh just she wait... she's so going to regret this..', " ouch!" I held my forehead and looked up. I already reach the bathroom door and hit my head at it, hard. "-grunt- stupid door..." I muttered.

Once I got in I quickly took of my pajamas because It was bloody freezing in the bathroom and my soaking wet clothes did not help at all. I quickly showered and by quickly I mean it, taking a shower for me is like a ten minute multitasking mumble jumble of soap and bubbles. I got out of the shower and dried myself up. I was about to get out but stopped when I looked at the mirror. "Urgh" was all I could say.

Honestly nothing about my appearance is good. First, I have dark lifeless hair. Second, I also have really big dark brown eyes, It almost makes me look like a cartoon character. Third, I have pimplets( small pimples) and dark eyebags making me look like a Tim Burton character. And last but definitely not the least, I have the most dull expression ever.

The two things I like about me was my personality which definitely fills up my expression, and my lips I guess, they're slightly plump with a light pink color. My frame was normal I was definitely not starved thin, not at all fat but between them and absolutely far from sexy.

" Oi, Kaila! get your bloody fat bum down here and get dressed, I will not tolerate you dragging me in being late again!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Once I got down my best friend-slash-temporary mum-slash-cousin glared at me.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, It's still early besides I could get ready for just ten minutes" I said finally snapping at her. I looked around our room for my muggle clothes, yes you heard right muggle, I said muggle figure the others out will ya?. Finally spotting them I put them on.

I looked at the mirror and saw that I looked fine in a plain loose white blouse and skinny jeans plus sneakers. After ten minutes I was ready to go. "Ready?" I asked my best friend, Jane, her full name's Jane Louise Winters. She nodded and we went downstairs to look for my parents so we could go.

We found them at the kitchen relaxing. My mum looked up and said"ready to go dears?". The both of us nodded, Dad asked us for our trunks and we said we already put them down the front door. He smiled at us because he no longer has to move their extremely heavy trunks "well, that's good of you two"

Dad heaved our trunks to the back of the car and in no time we arrived at King's Cross station. We were actually twenty five minutes early.

"Told ya we won't get late.." I mumbled to Jane.

We strode across the platforms and went right to a wall of bricks which we know is the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters. We leaned casually to the barrier and the next second we heard the steam billowing from the train and saw the magnificent scarlet train infront of us.

The four of us said our goodbyes and hugged each other when we started to enter the train I called out to my parents one last time " bye mum! bye dad!" three years of doing this and It's still hard. We wove through the train and sat at an empty compartment. We sat contentedly there.

Jane and I were having a perfrectly normal time that is until a certain hazel eyed boy blew of the hinges of our compartment door.


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts Train

'Really!, really?!' I thought annoyed at who ever disturbed our peacefulness.

I looked up an saw who nearly blasted our door off its place, as I looked up my heart leapt a bit then sank down almost at once. Him, of all the hundred students on this train It just had to be him, does it?. James bloody freaking Potter, the guy whom I've been in an unrequited love for the past two years. Oh and his friends too, guess I've been distracted because he decided to display his smile, his gorgeous smile right in front of me. Maybe he shouldn't have done that or I might just melt.

I was suddenly snapped out of mushy world when I heard the oh so famous Lily shriek. "POTTER! YOU FIX THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BAT BOGEY HEX YOU!".

" Technically my dear lily flower It wasn't me It was your dear old snivellus" James said unconcerned by the fact that Lily glared at him with absolute fury.

" Do not call him Snivellus and don't you dare blame everything on him his not even here!" she snarled.

With that she stomped off after fixing the door probably too annoyed with James to talk to him. James looked crest fallen. The four of them stood there in the doorway looking a bit awkward.

"Um, excuse me but do you plan on standing there all ride?", Jane suddenly asked, trust Jane to snap at clueless guys. All four boys looked at her, too surprised that someone would talk to them, well like that...

. She just raised her eyebrow "well?, either stand there, sit down or get out". Sirius, of course was the first one to respond.

" Of course my dear lady" He sat really close to her, flashing his famous knee buckling smile, Jane she squirmed in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ever heard of personal space?" she told him. He looked disappointed but sat farther from her. Peter took the seat next to Sirius and Remus took the seat next to mine while James sat next to him.

" hello there, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin" Remus extended his hand to me,

"Kaila, Kaila Deans" I shook his hand.

"My friend over there is Jane" I introduced her to them,

"you probably aren't too familiar with her, she's from Ravenclaw" oh, stupid me how could they not know Jane she's bloody popular, I facepalmed myself mentally. Jane waved her hand halfheartedly at them. Remus and I were probably the only one talking, the boys where playing exploding snap and Jane was just reading something about history.

That was how It was except for the fact that I keep stealing glances at James. I sighed he didn't even try to talk to me, kinda disappointed and a bit hurt.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked me.

"Hmm? oh, no nothing just thinking" I responded.

Jane looked at me knowingly, back then she instantly found out that I liked James and she smirked at me too!. Really, she's too obvious I hope I'm not though that would be highly embarrassing.

We felt the train come to a slow stop not long after that we heard Hagrid's familiar booming voice. I'm back Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

After the train stopped James, Sirius and Peter practically flew out of the compartment, they're clearly not excited aren't they?. Remus, being a gentleman, bid us goodbye first then proceeded to follow his friends.

Not long after them, Jane and I also got out of the train. Many of the carriages were already occupied so we had a difficulty on finding one. Finally spotting one, Jane and I clambered into it.

Looking outside the carriages, I saw Hagrid herding the first years. Looking up I found the sky looking darker than it should be. Poor first years, they're going to freeze out there, seeing as though it might rain.

While observing the small first years, I felt that someone was staring at me. I looked in front of me and saw Jane smirking, evilly, at me. I gulped, what now?

"what?" I said mirroring my thoughts.

"oh nothing, just, you know, my certain friend being really obvious a while ago" She said qhile smirking.

" I was not obvious!" I said to her hotly "wasn't I?" I felt my cheeks get hot. I'm blushing. I cannot believe I'm blushing. Oh my merlin...

"fortunately that boy was too dense to notice you staring at him for hours" she smirked again.

"But Aly, you know you'd get hurt If you continue this do you?" she pulled her auburn hair to the side and looked at me dead straight in my dark eyes with her hazel green ones.

" I know that but..." our conversation, much to my delight, was interrupted because we finally reached the castle grounds. Jane and I got out of the carriage and much to my dismay, Jane got swept by her fans/ friends. Before she was completely gone she gave me a 'we'll talk later' look. I heaved a deep sigh and trudged up towards the great hall.

GREAT HALL

I arrived a few minutes earlier than Jane. I sat down at the Gryffindor table while she sat at the Ravenclaw table. Moments later, the door opened up and spilled the small scared and nervous looking first years. Even if I'm only in my third year I can't help but feel a bit superior.

Although maybe I shouldn't be because I remeber being more scared and nervous than their lot. I laughed at my earlier self silently and kept on smiling. The first years turned they're heads around the hall, marveled at its beauty. The sorting hat was presented and the sorting begun and ended quickly.

There where a dozen new Hufflepuffs, a half dozen of Gryffindors, tha same for Ravenclaw and five Slytherins.

Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and there came the feast. It's a moracle that my appetite isn't high today. I got bored easily and got really tired. Actually, I would rather sleep right now than eat.

After the feast I went straight to the common room and climbed to the dorms. I did my nightly routine and climbed into my warm and soft duvets, pulled the covers of my four poster bed and just lay there.

I ran my mind over what happened this day. I remembered that I was alone at my spot in the table, guess I'm just that ugly. Great, now I'm pitying myself. While remembering my Loner moments I also remembered that Jane and I didn't talk or see each other throughout the sorting and the feast.

"haaa..." I sighed, curse my antisocial looks.

NEXT MORNING

The next morning I got up at six and was ready to go down in 15 minutes. Like I told you, I could prepare REALLY quick unlike my roommates. Speaking of roommates, they treat me like I'm nonexistent. Even the great and kind Lily Evans ignores me. I don't think my antisocial looks are that antisocial, they're like friend repellants.

I cleared my thoughts and went down to the common room. I was walking past the students and to the portrait hole when I saw them. My heart went wild the moment he laughed. James..., I was thinking of greeting them but thought better of it ' they probably don't remember you' I thought bitterly to myself.

I hung my head low and walked past them. I was surprised when an arm stopped me. I turned around and saw Remus smiling at me.

"you're going to the great hall too? why don't you join us?" he smiled. I was touvhed by his kindness.

"thank you, but no I got to meet up with some friends" I replied to him politely.

"oh.. all right than, take care" he smiled again. He's cute when hw smiles 'cause it reaches his light brown eyes.

"thanks, I will " I smiled back.

I looked for a minute behind him and saw that the other three marauders hadn't noticed that I was talking to Remus. hmmm... ignored.. again...

I went down to the great hall, nearly getting stuck in the trick step. I was near the doors when I noticed a very familiar head of brown hair. The boy's green eyes swept over the crowd, landing on me.

"Aly!" The boy came running towards me with a grin.

"I missed you!, how are you?, where's Jane?" The boy asked so many questions that I somehow ended up laughing at him.

"I missed you too Damon" The boy who bombarded me with questions is one my two best friends, Damon Wright. He's one of the popular wizards and witches at hogwarts and so is Jane. The two of them are actually in the top list.

I love them and all but did they have to be so bloody popular?!. I received countless death glares from girls juat because Damon hugged me! Honestly, can't a guy hug his bestfriend? The fact that I'm already unpopular is also not helping. I'm unpopular and hated. My life's really fun.

Damon pulled me out of my thoughts when we walked towards the Gryffindor table. We sat across each other and I looked qt him while he piled food on his plate. He noticed that I was looking at him.

" what? are you falling in love with me now?" he said while looking at me incredulously.

"stop dreaming will you? I'm only curious on why you're sitting here and not at your table" I said while pointing towards the Hufflepuff table.

" why? don't you want me here?" he said whit a smirk and an eyebrow raised. I just looked at him then laughed at him. He shrugged at my reaction while smiling. I began piling food onto my plate. Finally my appetite's back. Damon and I began pigging out. Then suddenly I saw him glare at something behind me. I didn't pay attention to it because he glared for only a second.

After we ate we were given our timetables by Professor McGonagall. I compared my time table with Damon.

" my first period is History of Magic, yours?" Damon said while scanning my time table. He smiled when he saw that we have most of the classes together.

"Divination" I answered

"see you then" Damon left.

"hmm.." I said while scanning my time table again. Only then did I notice that I haven't seen Jane since last night. Probably woke up late. I started to walk toward my classroom, good thing too I didn't get lost. The lesson passed in a blur for me and I quickly got ready to head back.

I didn't notice that I took the empty and isolated hallways. I don't know why but I suddenly felt nervous. Then that's when I saw her. I stopped breathing for a second when I saw her las a crumpled heap in the floor. "JANE!"


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital Wing

I was so frustated because I can't carry Jane to the hospital wing.

"HELP!, HELP!" I kept shrieking while sobbing. No one is coming anywhere near us 'cause we're in a secluded area.

Merlin, merlin, merlin I still kept on sobbing and thinking on how I'm gonna carry her. Damn my small frame, if only Damon were here.

I snapped my head up when I heard footsteps.

"HELP, IS ANYONE THERE!".

I immediately heard hurrying footsteps after I called for help. I looked around the hallway and saw two dark haired boys running toward us. As they got closer my heart skipped a beat, It was James! along with Sirius. I told them about what happened. I breathed out a sigh of relief because the two boys could easily carry Jane in their arms.

The three of us ran to the Hospital wing. We got there in a few minutes while panting heavily. By now I could clearly see Jane. I became paler and was horrified at her state. Jane has a large cut on her forehead and she seems to have developed several nasty bruises all over her body.

I looked at James and Sirius's hand to see that they were covered in blood. oh my merlin... was the last thing I thought of before blacking out.

I remembered what happened when I was six. I was carelessly running through a very rocky path, then suddenly my foot got caught in something and I landed face first to the ground. I remebered that I developed a nasty cut on my calf, a long one if I may add. I wasn't able to walk for half an hour because of the pain, all the while I kept sobbing hysterically. I could see my own blood forming a small pool near my leg. I was only six then, I didn't know what to do. It was actually a surprise for me that my young mind was able to make me stand up and wobble back to our house.

I remembered how mom looked at at me with a horrified expression. She quickly treated the cut and after a few weeks the cut was healed and only left an ugly scar. The scar was still very visible to me and It always makes me remeber how much blood there was. Since then I haven't been able to cope well with really nasty bruises and blood for that matter.

When I woke up, James and Sirius already left. Instead I see Madame Pomfrey's concerned face hovering above me. Jane's face instantly appeared in my mind,

"Jane, where's Jane, how is she?" I asked Madame Pomfrey while turning my head wildly looking for her.

"Don't worry dear, Jane is still sleeping but she's well" she smiled kindly at me,

" I also owled your parents and told them about Jane, they're coming over soon". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

My mum and dad left a while ago. They only stayed for a few hours. Something came up on my mind while I was resting, who would want to do something so horrible to a thirteen year old girl?.

As far as I could remember Jane didn't have any enemies. Everyone seems to love her and idolize her, I thought bitterly. Wow, I didn't know that I was this bitter. I laughed at myself, silently of course, no need to make anyone think of me as a crazy psychopath.

Thinking about it makes my head hurt. I wasn't really forming a conclusion on who would do it to Jane, so I just continued to sleep again. Another few hours and Madame Pomfrey said I could leave. Before leaving I walked over to Jane's bed and held her hand. I hadn't noticed that a tear escaped my eyes.

"She's going to be fine Kaila, don't worry" Madame Pomfrey reassured me. I just nkdded my head at her and wiped my eyes.

I speed walked to the common room and headed straight to our dorms. I think I saw the marauders look at me while I was speed walking to our dorms, James maybe even opened his mouth to say something, just maybe. When I arrived to our dorm I was glad that It was empty. Bloody hell, I've been sleeping for hours and I'm still tired.

I walked over to my four poster bed and just lay there. aarghh!, I missed all my classes I said annoyed at myself. Finally, my eyelids were becoming really droopy. I pulled the duvet covers way up to my chest and raised my arms to cover my eyes and just slept.

I have a feeling tomorrow will not be good. Why do you seem to be magnet for trouble Kaila Allaiaj Deans.


	5. Chapter 5 Jamesy Pooh

I woke up to the sound of dear old Sirius snoring, great. I snatched my glasses by the bedside and put them on groggily. I looked at my watch only to see that it was bloody freaking 5 o'clock in the morning. I tried getting back to sleep but Sirius's snoring seem to get louder each second.

Merlin, why? I sighed at myself. I dragged myself out of bed while thinking on what I should do. While comprehending on what I should do I found myself practically crawling out of bed and down the stairs. I became sober once I reached the fireplace.

I flopped down on the soft couch and hugged one of the cushions. I laughed silently at myself thinking that I must've looked like a little kid in my current pose. The warmth from the fire felt really calming for me, still I wasn't able to get back to sleep.

I spent quite an amount of time just sitting and staring into the fire. I came out of my trance and checked my watch, it's quarter to six. I sighed time just had to be slow, huh?.

I went back to staring at the the fire but was snapped out of my trance, again, when I heard a small yawn. I looked back toward the stairs and saw a head of fiery red hair.

I felt my heart skip a beat, Lily... I rarely see her face contorted into a deadly glare when she's near me. Right now her features where relaxed and she didn't seem to notice me. She was still in her pyjamas. I'm guessing that she was woken by sonething unpleasant, much like me, probably. I looked back at her again and found her sitting on one of the soft couches near the window. She looked so beautiful. I think I was in an even longer trance with her face than in the fire.

I wonder if this is a sign of a great day,I wish it is. Lily came back earlier to her dorm than me. I looked at my watch and decided that It was time to get ready. I climbed back up the stairs and found that the three of them are also getting ready.

"Prongs!" Sirius immediately tackled him "where have you been mate?"

" Just resting by the fire, my ears were being tortured here" I told him pointedly. He just laughed. The nerve of this prat to laugh. I jokingly glared at him and he responded with and overly exaggerated shudder.

The other two marauders just looked at us incredulously and laughed. The four of us proceeded to get ready and in a few minutes we're all walking towards the great hall.

Once we arrived there Sirius and I immediately piled our plates with all the visible kinds of food around us. While Remus let out an exasperated sigh at us. Padfoot and I gave identical grins at him while he rolled his eyes. Peter was just watching amusedly.

I was distracted for a moment when I saw Sirius staring at something. I looked back and saw nothing. what's he looking at?

"Padfoot!" he was startled when I suddenly called him.

"What?"

" What are you staring at?"

"What are you talking about?" He lied swiftly. I stared at him suspiciously. I looked back again and it became clearer. Padfoot was staring at the girl we met on the train, Kaila. I smirked at him knowingly. Sirius, seeing that I found out, quickly reasoned.

"What!? I was just wondering if that guys her boyfriend or something, 'cause it looked..." he trailed off. What caught my attention was what guy?. I looked back again and saw that sure there was a guy sitting across her. He noticed that we were staring and glared at us. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

Completely forgetting about the newest encounter, I got back to devouring the amount of food left on my plate. I noticed that the teachers were giving out the timetables for each wizard and witch. Professor McGonagall handed us ours and the four of us compared timetables. I was glad that all of us get to be in the same classes at the same time.

We all headed towards our first class which was History of Magic. It's just morning but they're already planning on making us sleep. It was the most boring class that was ever established. The four of us took our seats next to each other and just relaxed there.

I felt Sirius tense up next to me. I was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly the boy with Kaila swept past us to the seat. Sirius following the guy's movement with his eyes.

The class passed by ever so slowly that once the bell rang Sirius and I practically blew the door of it's hinges. It's only the two of us because the other two seem to be busy.

Afterwards, Padfoot and I were back to roaming the whole castle for secret or hidden passages and rooms. We came across a particularly secluded hallway.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we heard the faint sound of a girl scouting for help. We quickly ran towards the source of the voice and what I saw made my hair stand on ends.

We saw Kaila sobbing hysterically with Jane at her arms bloody and unconscious. Kaila explained what happened after she calmed down. Sirius and I held Jane at our arms and carried her all the way to the hospoital wing.

Once Sirius and I laid Jane on one of the beds, I saw Kaila get paler each second. She was looking at her arms that was soaked with blood and also looked at ours.

Her eyes widened at the sight and she fainted. Fortunately, before she crashed to the ground I caught her. I tried to shake her but she won't wake up. I ordered Sirius to go fetch Madame Pomfrey.

All the while, I couldn't take my eyes off of Kaila. She looked so vulnerable with tears racing after one another down her cheek and her whole body trembling. I held her closer to me and was relieved to see that it calmed her for a bit

Madame Pomfrey came over and properly propped her on one of the beds. She ordered us to get back to our classes. Sirius was complaining to her but was quickly stopped with a glare from Madame Pomfrey.

While walking towarsds the next class I found myself thinking of who would do such a horrid thing to a third year girl. I was raking my brain on who would be a possible suspexct and why.

I cleared my mind once the professor came in. Today we have potions with Slytherins. The subject came and was gone in what seemed like a blur. I,as always, perfected the potion assigned to us.

I was planning on visiting the hospital wing but was overcome witn tiredness. I walked towards the fat lady and gave the password.

"joberknoll feathers" i muttered. I walked towards the dorms and went inside, no one was there yet. I flopped into my bed not bothering to change clothes. I was so tired that I was only conscious for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

This day is so fudging exciting. I thought to myself


	6. Chapter 6 Ah poop

**A/N pinoint of viewsrom characters will be a bit confusing because I'll be using third and first person's view.**

**Chapter 6**

It's been almost two and a half weeks since Jane was let out of the hospital wing. Since then she and Kaila had not spoken to any of the marauders. The two parties seem to repel each other. Wether the hallways, the classrooms, the great hall and even in the common room.

And to Kaila most of it seemed to be the doing of James and Sirius. She was quite mad at them for ignoring her and Jane after they just helped them. 'Seriously? my face isn't that much of a friend repellant' Kaila once thought grudgingly as the four marauders veer their way away from her at class.

They weren't like that a week ago at all. Sure they ignore her but at least they don't veer away from her.

Only two weeks ago did Damon find out what happened to Jane as she pleaded to Kaila never to tell him. But unfortunately for Jane, Damon did find out and he was furious. He visited Jane as soon as he heard what happened to her. Just after Damon went in did Jane fall asleep. Kaila was with her and she was there to see numerous emotions pass through Damon's face all ending into one stony expression with rage burning in his eyes.

"Who did this to her" he said in a silent deadly voice while he stroked Jane's hand.

"Damon... we don't know. The culprit had a mask on" Kaila said in a trembling voice. His eyes flashed dangerously toward her.

" What do you mean you don't know?" He said silently not caring about any explanation Kaila has.

" Please Damon... you know we're all worried about her but I honestly don't know who" Her voice breaking as she explained.

Damon's eyes softened as he saw that Kaila was near into breaking down. He moved towards her and hugged her and whispered sorry. The moment they released each other Jane woke up.

They both looked at Kaila and she knew that they need some time together. She bid them goodbye and made her way outside the doors.

She took her time in exploring the castle grounds. After quite a long time of just walking aimlessly around the castle she heard her stomach rumble.

Fortunately, she knows where the kitchen is. She made her way down the castle and into the basement until she stopped in front of a still-life painting of a fruit bowl.

Her hand was midway up to tickling the pear when the portrait suddenly opened. And there stood the four marauders holding onto heaps of food. They noticed her a bit later than when she saw them.

"umm.." Kaila muttered unsurely. "Hi?" she greeted them in a confused manner. Suddenly, when she saw the boys' expressions she wasn't hungry anymore and all traces of politeness gone from her. She looked away from them and strode back to her common room.

That probably was the reason on why Kaila and the Marauders avoid each other.

The fact is, Kaila has forgotten all about it and only remembered now. It felt to her as though a light bulb was struck in her head and all traces of confusion gone.

"so that's why..." she muttered thoughtfully to herself. Kaila was roaming the castle grounds yet again.

"oof" She said as she hit a warm solid mass of something. She looked up only to see the aristocratic features of a brown haired boy she didn't know.


End file.
